Amor en primavera
by marina-chan3
Summary: Los hijos de nuestros héroes serán los protagonistas de un maravilloso romance K&K, A&M, Y sobre todo OCC
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de otro señor que no soy yo, "y de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme". (No, El Quijote, tampoco me pertenece, ese sí que se que le pertenece a Cervantes)  
  
...................................  
  
En la ciudad de Kyoto, en una de sus tortuosas calles, había un dojo donde se estaba produciendo una discusión enérgica entre las personas que allí habitaban.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Gritó una voz adolescente. Al parecer no había recibido las noticias que él esperaba oír.  
  
-Pues que Himura y Kaoru san vienen de visita.  
  
-¡¡Mamá!! Por favor, ¿No puedo irme del Aoya mientras estén ellos aquí?- preguntó el adolescente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Aoshi; el antiguo Okashira entró en la cocina donde su mujer y su hijo discutían mientras Misao servía el desayuno.  
  
-Tu hijo está enfadado- respondió Misao.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Papá, te lo suplico, cuando vengan Himura san y Kaoru san déjame que me vaya, mándame a alguna misión facilita o algo, pero no quiero estar aquí cuando ellos vengan.  
  
-Pero si siempre te has llevado muy bien con Kenji kun, Hannia- dijo Misao alentándolo.  
  
-¿Papá? Por favor - dijo mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes hacía su padre, puede que pudiera convencer al ex okashira, desde luego a su madre no la iba a convencer.  
  
-Ya has oído a tu madre.- respondió tajante el padre.  
  
-Pero..  
  
-No hay peros que valgan - interrumpió Aoshi.- Te quedas aquí, no vas a ser un maleducado delante de nuestros invitados, son nuestra familia Hannia.  
  
Misao se acercó a su marido y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Hannia, tesoro, ¿por qué quieres irte?, siempre te gustaba ir a Tokio o que ellos vinieran a Kyoto, siempre te ha gustado jugar con Kenji kun o entrenar con él.- agregó Misao como diciéndole a su hijo "explícamelo, que no lo entiendo"  
  
-Haru- respondió secamente el muchacho- No la aguanto, la odio, es una pesada, mimada y siempre me fastidia, como aquella vez en que me caí al río y casi me ahogo por su culpa.- Dijo en un suspiro.  
  
-Bueno Hannia, pero Haru habrá crecido, además ya no os va a interrumpir en vuestros juegos a ti y a Kenji kun, no tenéis precisamente edad para jugar, ya no sois unos niños.  
  
-Seguro que se las arregla para amargarme, esa niña mimada de papá- refunfuñó.  
  
-La primera en la frente Hannia kun- le dijo sonriendo su padre- por el momento, te trasladas, ella dormirá en tu cuarto y tú y Kenji kun dormiréis juntos.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!¿Estás de broma, no?- preguntó incrédulo.  
  
-No es la verdad, además hazlo los cambios lo antes posible, llegan esta tarde.  
  
...................................  
  
En Tokio, en una de las vías que conducían hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se situaba un viejo dojo de aprendizaje de espada, desde la calle, se podían oír los ruidos de cosas cayendo, gente gritando como si la guerra hubiese estallado, claro que, todos sabemos lo que supone irse de vacaciones.  
  
-¡Qué bien! ¿Eh Kenshin?- preguntó una mujer de cabello negro obscuro y ojos azules.  
  
-Sí, es una suerte poder ir de vacaciones todos juntos, ya tenía ganas.- Dijo un hombre de pelo rojo, cuerpo cultivado y ojos color malva- va a ser MUY divertido- dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a su mujer en el cuello.  
  
-Kenshin para, este no es el momento, hay que dejar todo listo, el tren sale dentro de dos horas.  
  
-Mou!- dijo él imitando la muletilla de disconformidad de su esposa.- Iré a ver que hacen tus hijos.  
  
-¿Mis hijos? ¡¡Kenshin!! ¿Por qué cuando hacen algo malo son mis hijos y cuando hacen algo bueno son los tuyos? ¿Umm?- preguntó indignada.  
  
Kenshin rió y la besó fuertemente en los labios, le acarició el rostro y le murmuró - Para ser una abuelita de treinta y ocho años sigues siendo una niña.  
  
-Mou Kenhsin yo no soy vieja, tú lo eres más.- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.  
  
-Kenshin rió fuertemente y le dio una palmada en el trasero se acercó a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo- Ya te enseñaré esta noche lo viejo que estoy.  
  
Kaoru se pudo roja como un tomate y le dio un empujoncito juguetón echándolo de la habitación.  
  
En otra habitación del dojo Kamiya.  
  
-Kenji, devuélveme eso- dijo una chica de unos dieciséis años a su hermano pelirrojo.  
  
-Ni en tus sueños, ¡Vamos Haru! ¿No puedes correr más? Deberías  
adelgazar.  
  
-Mou Kenji. ¡¡¡Dame mi obi!!!  
  
Haru era una hermosa adolescente de un increíble parecido con su madre  
cuando ésta era joven, tenía el pelo negro, pero los ojos eran los de su  
padre, ojos de color malva, profundos, podías perderte en ellos, tenía  
una complexión delgada y frágil, una cintura minúscula, piel blanca y  
piernas delgadas.  
  
Kenshin entró en ese momento, parecía que su hijo mayor estaba haciéndole  
de las suyas a su niñita, a su hime-chan del alma.  
  
-¡¡Kenji!!-gritó Kenshin- devuélvele lo que le hayas quitado a tu  
hermana, ya- ordenó.  
  
Haru miró a su padre y luego miró a su hermano con una mirada victoriosa,  
recogió el obi de las manos de su hermano con una posición triunfante  
"mira lo que pasa Kenji cuando te metes conmigo "Decía la mirada de Haru"  
  
"Mira lo que pasa cuando te metes con la niña preferida de papaíto" pensó  
Kenji.  
  
-¿Has recogido todas tus cosas ya Kenji?  
  
-No papá.  
  
-Pues a ver a que estás esperando.  
  
Kenji se fue hacia su habitación con la mirada pesada, su hermana siempre  
ganaba cuando su padre estaba delante, pero ella no tenía nada que hacer  
con Kaoru, Kenji sabía que todo lo niña de papá que era Haru con Kenshin  
, lo era él con Kaoru.  
  
Su madre siempre se ponía de su lado, le defendía en todo, su padre, era  
severo con él, aunque nunca le negó un cariño, era duro, pero amoroso y  
cariñoso, pero con Haru. con Haru nunca era severo o duro, siempre la  
mimaba y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera ella, su madre era más dura con  
ella, pero igualmente, su hermana, era la mimada de la casa.  
  
Con estos pensamientos terminó su maleta y se fue hacia el patio del dojo  
donde todos le esperaban ya animosos y ansiosos por coger el tren a  
Kyoto.  
Todos juntos, y con Kenji y Kenshin cargando las innumerables maletas de  
las mujeres de su vida, se fueron hacia la estación.  
  
El humo en la estación era una cortina impenetrable de vapor grisáceo que apenas dejaba ver el otro lado de la vía, esta era un ir y venir de gente que se tansformaban como en pequeñas mareas humanas; la serpiente de hierro rechinaba y chillaba como una bestia a punto de ser devorada, era ella la que parecía devorar en su interior a los pasajeros que en ella se adentraban.  
  
Haru estaba eufórica, desde luego adoraba el viaje hasta Kyoto, adoraba ir además durante la fiesta de primavera porque eso significaba ver muchas tiendas y puestecitos de abalorios y prendas de vestir, que ella pensaba comprar, gracias al dinero de su papá, y el de su, siempre dulce con ella, abuelo Hiko.  
  
Subieron al tren y se acomodaron en la habitación que Kenshin había encargado para el viaje. La comodidad del vagón, y la deliciosa comida que Kaoru había preparado para el tren hicieron del viaje un trayecto corto, cuando menos se lo esperaban, estaban ya en Kyoto, era media tarde, al sol, le faltaban aún horas por caer.  
  
Kenshin y Kenji cogieron los bultos de ambas mujeres de la familia, y estas dos bajaron rápidamente del tren, sobre todo Kaoru, que se abalanzó fuera del vagón y del tren con la esperanza de abrazar a su amiga del alma Misao.  
  
Misao estaba allí en la estación, el humo y la gente no la dejaban ver, buscaba entre caras desconocidas algún rostro familiar, un destello rojo, unos ojos azules, un "mou" o un "oro" escuchados desde la lejanía.  
  
De repente los vio, allí estaban los cuatro.  
  
-Mira anata, allí están.  
  
-¡¡Kaoru chan!!, ¡¡Aquí!!- dijo mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire entusiasmadamente para que pudieran verla.  
  
Kaoru salió corriendo hacia ella, y le dio un gran abrazo, poco a poco llegaron los demás y se fue completando el reencuentro.  
  
Misao:- Caramba Kaoru que guapa estás, ¡Haru san, como has crecido, te pareces a tu madre! Kaoru- Gracias Misao chan, si que es verdad que está crecidita, pero Kenshin piensa que no, ¿verdad Kenshin?  
  
Misao rió:- Vamos, podemos hablar mientras vamos hacia el Aoya, hoy hace calor.  
  
Kenji: Ano.. Tía Misao, ¿Dónde esta Hannia? Tengo ganas de verle.  
  
Misao se puso nerviosa, en realidad había quedado con su hijo en que iría con ella y con Aoshi a recoger a Himura y los suyos a la estación pero de alguna manera, Hannia se había escaqueado.  
  
Aoshi:- Ha tenido que ir a un recado Kenji kun, espero que no te importe.  
  
Kenji: -No Aoshi san, es sólo, que eso.. Tenía ganas de verle.  
  
Aoshi: - Le verás, tranquilo.  
  
Charlando de sus cosas se fueron caminando hacia el Aoya, donde les esperaba una deliciosa merienda, merienda que tomaron sin Hannia, a quien la tierra, parecía haberse tragado. Kaoru y Kenshin decidieron echarse una siesta para recargar fuerzas por el viaje, aunque, Kenshin no dejó a Kaoru dormir mucho rato, digamos que las vacaciones ponían "alegre" al ex -rurouni.  
  
Haru decidió deshacer maletas y arreglar el cuarto que iba a ser suyo por el próximo mes. Después ella y Kenji, irían a ver al abuelo Hiko.  
  
En la cocina, Aoshi y Misao fregaban los restos sucios que habían quedado de la merienda.  
  
-Aoshi, ¿Dónde estará Hannia?  
  
-No te preocupes Misao, habrá huido, pero volverá antes de las diez, te lo aseguro, él conoce las consecuencias de llegar más tarde de lo acordado.  
  
Misao le sonrió, y continuó fregando y secando.  
  
.................................  
  
La tarde había pasado amenamente para todos, Kenji había regresado sólo de la montaña y cansado, al parecer, Hiko le había obligado a bajar varias veces a la ciudad para comprar cosas para que su nieta pudiera estar a gusto la noche que iba a pasar con él en la cabaña, después, con el entrenamiento de Kenji, no quedaría espacio, y mucho menos, atención que dedicarle a su niña, porque centraría su concentración en el entreno de Kenji.  
  
Kenji odiaba esta situación, su hermana, era también la perlita de su abuelo, y él, era el maltratado, el hijo del baka deshi, el nuevo baka deshi del Maestro Hiko.  
  
Llegó al Aoya por la noche, aún el sol no se había escondido del todo, pero la luz clara, era ya inexistente. Sus padres según Aoshi, seguían dormidos, y Hannia, aún no había vuelto de "el recado"  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron al fin con el olor de la cena cocinándose, Kaoru se quejó a su marido porque habían dormido demasiado, y esa noche no podrían dormir, a lo que Kenshin respondió con una sonrisa pícara, "sino podían dormir por la noche, mejor" pensó.  
  
Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde sólo estaba Misao cocinando, Kaoru se unió a ella.  
  
Aoshi y Kenji estaban en el despacho del primero, mirando unos documentos según Misao, Kenshin descubrió que los "documentos" eran en realidad dibujos de mujeres muy bellas, poco ataviadas o sin ataviar.  
  
Eran ya las nueve y media pasadas cuando llegó Hannia, entró directamente en su habitación, su padre le oyó llegar desde la mesa donde estaban sentados los comensales, se disculpó, y se dirigió al cuarto de este.  
  
Aoshi:- Ya era hora, tu madre se moría de los nervios, nos has hecho quedar muy mal Hannia, y además, he tenido que mentir por tu culpa.  
  
Hannia: Lo siento, no quería verla, ya sabes. Pero. ¿qué es todo esto?  
  
Aoshi:- Las cosas de Haru san, se quedan un mes Hannia, aprende a convivir con ellos. Por cierto, ella no está aquí.  
  
Hannia-¿No ha venido?- preguntó esperanzado.  
  
Aoshi- Creía que eras un buen ninja hijo, ¿Qué no estás viendo sus cosas? Claro que ha venido, pero pasará esta noche en la cabaña de Seijuro Hiko. Ven a la cocina, Kenji tiene ganas de verte.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde todos pararon al ver entrar a la nueva figura, hacía tres años que no veían a Hannia, él prefería quedarse en Kyoto cuando sus padres iban a Tokio, y cuando Kaoru y Kenshin solían venir a Kyoto, él simplemente no estaba. Kenji era el que más contacto de los Himura tenía con él.  
  
Kenji:- Hannia, ¿qué tal?  
  
Hannia:- Bien. ¿Y tú Kenji?  
  
Kenji:- ¿No me ves?- rió- mejor que bien, no me quito a las mujeres de encima.  
  
Hannia rió, y a todos les cayó una gota de sudor por el cogote.  
  
Misao:- Hannia, no seas maleducado, saluda a Kaoru y a Himura.  
  
Hannia:- Lo siento mucho Himura san, Kaoru san- hizo una reverencia.  
  
Hannia se sentó a la mesa justo junto a Kenji.  
  
Kaoru:- Eres igualito a tu padre, antes te parecías más a tu madre.  
  
Misao:- Sí, pero de unos años atrás a aquí empezó a parecerse a Aoshi, y mírale, igualitos- dijo suspirando.  
  
Hannia:- Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido. ¿Cómo va todo por Tokio?- se interesó.  
  
Kenshin:- Bien, sigo haciendo trabajos para la policía, y el dojo va muy bien.  
  
Kenji:- Aún así nos viene justo el dinero para pagar los caprichitos de mi hermana- interrumpió Kenji.  
  
Hannia rió "Lo sabía, sigue siendo la mimada pija que siempre fue, no se como voy a convivir con ella".  
  
Terminaron de cenar y charlaron agradablemente, después se fueron todos a dormir, sólo que algunos, no durmieron.  
  
...................................  
  
Hannia se levantó pronto junto con Kenji, Kenji se iba a la montaña de Hiko, quería entrenar unos días, y Hannia, tenía que poner una excusa para poder salir de casa antes de que Haru volviese.  
  
Kenji:- Buenos días tía Miso, que bien huele- dijo refiriéndose al desayuno- ¿Y mis padres?  
  
Misao:- Aún no se han levantado Kenji kun, ¿por qué no desayunas tú?  
  
Kenji:- Muchas gracias, sí, así me iré antes a la cabaña del Maestro.  
  
Misao:- ¿Y tú Hannia?  
  
Hannia:- Sí mamá, tengo hambre. Misao les dispuso la mesa y llamó a Aoshi para que todos compartieran un agradable desayuno, Kenji pensó que los desayunos en el Aoya eran bastante más tranquilos que en el Dojo. Apenas habían empezado parecieron en la cocina Kenshin y Kaoru, que tenían ya sus propios planes.  
  
Misao:- ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy Kaoru chan, Himura?  
  
Kenshin:- Pasaremos el día en la cabaña de Hiko, y luego iremos al cementerio, queremos presentarle nuestros respetos a Tomoe san.  
  
Kaoru: Sí, y llevarle unas flores y limpiar la tumba, nadie se ocupa de ella, y merece tener un lugar decente ¿Verdad anata?  
  
Kenshin: Hai Kaoru dono.  
  
Kenji:- Mamá sugirió el año pasado trasladar los restos mortales de Tomoe dono a Tokio y enterrarlos en el dojo, bajo el árbol de sakura, pero papá no quiso.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kenshin había olvidado por completo esa época de su vida, y quería alejarla lo más posible de su familia, sobre todo de Kaoru  
  
Una vez acabado el desayuno cada uno de ellos se marcharon hacia sus destinos. Kenhsin y Kaoru pasaron un hermoso día en la cabaña del Maestro Hiko viendo como humillaba a Kenji y como humillaba a Kenshin. Kenshin tuvo que aguantar como de costumbre las continúas insinuaciones de Hiko hacia Kaoru, que siempre se ponía roja como un tomate, lo cual a Kenshin le desesperaba, Dios sabía que guapa estaba sonrojándose. En realidad Hiko quería a Kaoru como a una hija, y ella lo sabía, pero le gustaba molestar su baka deshi.  
  
Kenshin y Kenji practicaron sus katas.  
  
Después del medio día Haru se dispuso a marcharse, los demás se quedaron allí.  
  
Haru:- Abuelo, me voy, quiero ver el festival y comprarme algunas cosas, vendré todos los días- se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un beso, bajo manga, su abuelo le dio una buena suma de dinero de sus ventas de cerámica, para que su niña no se privara de nada.  
  
Haru sonrió y se marchó.  
  
....................................  
  
Haru volvía a la ciudad, y decidió pasar antes de ir al festival por el Aoya y preguntarle a su tía Misao sobre el festival, y sobre los mejores sitios donde podía comprar y lo más importante, ¿cómo llegar al festival? Haru desconocía por completo Kyoto.  
  
Hannia había vuelto ya al Aoya, estaba revisando unos documentos de su padre, de repente sintió hambre y se fue hacia la cocina, justo cuando abrió la puerta y salió por ella, colisionó con alguien que era evidentemente más pequeño que él, porque el golpe hizo retroceder a esa persona unos cuantos pasos. La barbilla de Hanni había colisionado con la cabeza de la otra persona.  
  
Hannia se frotó la barbilla insitentemente y cuando agachó la mirada para ver con quien había colisionado sus ojos pudieron ver unos piececitos minúsculos, de los pies arrancaba un kimono blanco con flores rosas que abrazaba un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, pequeño y gracioso, unos piernas que se adivinaban preciosas debajo de la falda que concluían en unas caderas bien formadas. Más arriba Hannia pudo encontrar dos pequeña colinas que.........  
  
Haru:- No está bien quedársele mirando a una mujer.  
  
Hannia miró entonces hacia arriba, hacia la cara de la chica, entonces contuvo el aliento y pareció que se quedaba sin aire, el corazón se le detuvo y el estómago le dio un vuelco.  
  
Hannia:- yo..yo..Ano....-"vamos dile que lo sientes imbécil" le decía su conciencia "es que no puedo, no puedo hablar"  
  
Haru:- ¿Hannia?  
  
Ante la pronunciación de su nombre Hannia reaccionó.  
  
Hannia:- ¿Um?  
  
Haru:- ¿Hannia kun? Soy Haru- entonces Haru rió coquetamente y Hannia sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.  
  
Hannia:- ¿Haru? "No puede ser"  
  
Haru sonrió e hizo una reverencia formal.  
  
Haru:- ¿No te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Hannia no se acordaba de esta Haru, se acordaba de la "otra" Haru, la niña mimada y repipi de papá, no esta.esta.belleza.  
  
Haru rió un poco más:- Cuando éramos pequeños, me tirabas del pelo y me rompías las muñecas ¿te acuerdas?  
  
Hannia ante el recuerdo se puso rojo como un tomate y se propuso rápidamente a disculparse torpemente, apenas podía hablar, sólo titubeaba mientras Haru lo miraba divertida.  
  
Haru:- Eres muy elocuente.  
  
Hannia se puso más rojo aún.:- Lo siento mucho Haru san.  
  
Haru:- No tiene importancia, espero que no te importe que duerma en tu habitación, es muy amable por tu parte dejármela hasta que nos vayamos a Tokio.  
  
Hannia: Es un placer- se apresuró en decir, entonces se puso rojo ante la cálida sonrisa que Haru le estaba dedicando- umm...ano.¿dónde ibas? Si no es mucho atrevimiento preguntar, quiero decir que..."Idiota aprende a hablar"- se decía a sí mismo.  
  
Haru:- No te preocupes, estaba buscado a tu madre.  
  
Hannia:- Pues está en la cocina. Te acompaño.  
  
Hannia acompañó caballerosamente a Haru hasta la cocina. Misao se sorprendió mucho al verlos entrar por la puerta juntos. "Espero que no haya pasado nada, ahora Hannia estará todo el día de mal humor" pensó.  
  
Misao:- Hola Haru, Hola Hannia- dijo mientras se ocupaba de sus quehaceres.  
  
Haru:- Tía Misao ¿Cómo voy al festival? Me apetece mucho ir, me puedes indicar.  
  
Misao:- Bueno Haru.... claro, pero es que no se....Kyoto es peligroso.  
  
Haru:- ¿Y tú no me puedes acompañar? ¿Um?  
  
Misao:- No cariño lo siento, no hay nadie, y no quiero que vayas sola.- Misao miró entonces hacia su hijo. Pensó entonces que esto podía servir para limar asperezas entre ellos dos.  
  
Misao:- Hannia, ¿por qué no la acompañas tú?  
  
Haru:- No tía Misao, no quiero molestar, a no ser...que a ti no te moleste Hannia kun -dijo mirando tímidamente hacia Hannia  
  
Hannia:- Por supuesto que no me molesta.  
  
Haru:- ¿De veras?  
  
Hannia asintió:- ¿Cuándo quieras nos vamos? Si estás lista..."¿Eso si existe la posibilidad de que te puedas poner más hermosa?" Pensó.  
  
Haru:- Vámonos.  
  
Hannia entonces le mostró muy cortésmente el camino a Haru.  
  
Hannia:- Y.. dime..¿Qué quieres comprar?  
  
Haru:- De todo, y algunos regalos para mis amigos de Tokio.  
  
Hannia:- ¿Amigos?, ¿Algún novio quizás?  
  
Haru lo miró con una mirada suspicaz.  
  
Haru:- Puede.- le dijo secamente.  
  
Hannia suspiró tristemente "Tiene novio, maldita sea" "Un momento. ¿Qué estoy pensando?  
  
Haru: Hannia kun, ¿tú tienes novia?  
  
Hannia:- ¿Cómo?, No, yo no tengo novia.  
  
Haru:- Genial, eso significa que durante este mes tendré a alguien que me haga compañía, si tú quieres.  
  
Hannia:- Claro, me encantará.  
  
Haru:- ¿Me prometes que no me tiraras del pelo? Le dijo mientras le sonreía.  
  
Hannia:- Te lo juro.  
  
Haru:- Está bien. Y Hannia...............  
  
Hannia:- Dime  
  
Haru:- No tengo novio.  
  
Hannia le sonrió y le indicó por donde tenía que ir, pronto vieron las luces del festival, estaba repleto de gente, ya a Haru se le iluminaba la cara de emoción antes la cantidad de posibilidades de buenas compras que ofrecía este festival, sin pensarlo, cogió a Hannia de la mano, y corrió como una chiquilla hacia la entrada de la diversión.  
  
..................................  
  
¿Y bien?, ¿qué os parece?, no creo que vaya a ser un fic muy largo, de muchos capítulos. Dejad reviews. 


	2. Notas de agradecimiento

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que es más difícil hacer un fic y que a la gente le guste sobre Rurouni Kenshin y que los protagonistas de dicho fic sean OCC, por eso aunque esto en principio era un prueba, gracias a vuestros reviews voy a seguir escribiendo, pero tengo exámenes y como quiero que este fic salga todo lo bien que quiero y que a vosotros os gustaría.  
  
No os preocupéis tomo apuntes, yo soy fan de K&K principalmente, pero introduciré algo más de "acción" entre Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	3. indiscreciones

El sol había caído hace unos minutos, Aoshi llegaba cansado después de un día largo y caluroso en el que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, vigilando a los espías de la policía. Y vigilar espías, no era tarea fácil, ni siquiera para el líder del los Onni. Entró en su casa, mientras le recibía el caluroso sonido de la voz de Misao a lo lejos, su mujer, estaba sin lugar a dudas en el dormitorio de ambos, guardando, recogiendo y limpiando ropa, mientras cantaba una canción, que aunque no era un canción hermosa, oída de los labios de su mujer, a Aoshi le parecía la más dulce y hermosa de las melodías.  
  
Aoshi:- Ya he vuelto- dijo suavemente, mientras entraba por la puerta del dormitorio y cerraba suavemente tras de sí.  
  
Misao: Hola ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó sin girarse, lo primero eran las tareas de la casa, había escuchado ese tono de necesidad en la voz de Aoshi, y sabía que si se volvía, que si le miraba a los ojos aunque sólo fuera por un segundo estaría perdida.  
  
Aoshi se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, mientas plantaba suaves beso en su nuca y le mordía suavemente.  
  
Aoshi:- Mal, tú no estabas conmigo.- le dijo en un suspiro que le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.  
  
Misao no pudo contenerse más, y abandonó la ropa sobre el futon y se giró para besar apasionadamente a su marido, estaban solos en casa, aunque esto Aoshi no lo sabía.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿Y Hannia? No quiero que nos interrumpa como de costumbre.  
  
Misao:- No está, está en el festival con Haru chan, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo, tardarán.  
  
Aoshi se separó ligeramente de su mujer y la miró confuso a los ojos.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿Con Haru?, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Misao:- Ella quería ir, y no como no conocía la ciudad obligué a Hannia a acompañarla.  
  
Aoshi:- Hannia te va a odiar por semanas, ¿lo sabes verdad?  
  
Misao: Sí- sonrió, eso nos dará tiempo para estar más tiempo a sólas.  
  
Aoshi:- Grrrrr.  
  
Ambos rieron y se recostaron sobre el futon para pasar, un rato de calidad.  
  
......... ............ ............  
  
Haru admiraba llena de asombro la cantidad de lucecitas que adornaban las calles por las que discurría el festival. Arrastrando a Hannia a través de la gente, se abrieron paso, hasta la calle central donde puestos de joyas, ropa y feriantes, lo copaban todo.  
  
Haru:- Mira Hannia, muñecas.  
  
Hannia reía, se le acercó al oído y le susurro suavemente si quería una, cuando Haru asintió llena de emoción, Hannia le aseguró que la conseguiría, sólo había que tener un poco de puntería y darle al muñeco de cartón con estas pelotas, y ¿qué es eso para un ninja de los Onni? Nada.  
  
Haru salió de allí con un muñeco de tigre al que apenas podía sostener, así que Hannia muy amablemente lo cargó, mientras ella seguía caminando, parándose en todos los puestos que veía algo interesante.  
  
De repente vio un puesto en el que había que jugar de forma parecida al anterior puesto donde habían ganado el muñeco, sólo que esta vez, el premio era un pájaro. Haru se quedó allí contemplando la belleza de los animales, cuyas alas llenas de colores vistosos deslumbraban su atención.  
  
Hannia observó a Haru, sentía algo cálido dentro de sí, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba, una vez más, y ante el entusiasmo de Haru con lo pájaros, Hannia, como ya hacían todos los hombres de su vida decidió darle el capricho y conseguirle un pajarillo, cuando, ante su asombro, pesar y enfado, el dueño del tenderete, un chico joven y bien puesto, apenas con el torso vestido, se acercó a las jaulas, y sacó de ellas el más bello de los animales, y se lo entregó a Haru en las manos, el animal, pasó a la mano de Haru , y ella rió graciosamente.  
  
Vendedor:- ¿te gusta?  
  
Haru:- Es precioso ¿Cuánto cuesta?  
  
Vendedor:- Para ti nada, me ha dicho que quería irse contigo.  
  
Haru sonrió de nuevo, ante el crecendo de los celos de Hannia, ante el atrevimiento de este hombre, de pronto, los pájaros se pusieron todos a piar y a chillar fuertemente. El vendedor se dirigió entonces al pajarillo que Haru tenía en las manos, mientras preparaba una jaula de cañas preciosa.  
  
Vendedor:- ¿Ves lo que pasa?- le decía al pajarillo- ahora todos te odian. ¿Qué dices?- acercó la oreja al pajarillo.- Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Haru:- ¿Qué dice?  
  
Vendedor:- Que lo más bonito de la tienda se va con lo más bonito de Kyoto- le decía seductoramente.  
  
Haru rió nerviosa y se sonrojó.  
  
Haru:- ¿Eso dice?- preguntó sonrojada.  
  
Vendedor:- ¿Ves pajarillo lo que has hecho? Se sonroja por tu culpa.- le dijo al pájaro- tienes que disculparlo, pero es que.. no todos los días se ven un par de ojos como los tuyos morena.- le dijo a Haru.  
  
Haru agachó la cabeza, se sonrojó, y juntó sus manos tímidamente, el vendedor le entregó la jaula con el pájaro y le pidió que lo cuidara, y que se pasase por ahí de nuevo, le dijo que no podía esperar el momento de volverla a ver.  
  
Hannia ante esta última declaración, cogió fuertemente a Haru del brazo, se disculpó y se la llevó lejos de los pájaros y de su dueño.  
  
Haru:- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Has sido muy poco cortés.  
  
Hannia:- ¿Yo he sido descortés?  
  
Haru:- Sí, él ha sido muy amable y tú........  
  
Hannia:- Él lo que ha sido es un descarado.  
  
Haru:- Yo creo que ha sido amable, y me ha regalado un pajarito- le sacó la lengua mientras jugaba con su nueva mascota y le sonreía cariñosamente.  
  
Hannia: Yo te he conseguido un peluche, ¿sabes? Si lo llegó a saber.....  
  
Ante el asombro de Hannia, Haru le silenció con un suave y delicado dedo en los labios, y le sonrió.  
  
Haru:- Lo siento, me encanta el muñeco que me has conseguido, de veras, no te enfades, me gustas más cuando no te enfadas- concluyó.  
  
Hannia se quedó perplejo, quieto, hasta que notó que las mariposas de su estómago se tranquilizaban.  
  
Haru:- ¿Volvemos ya? Estoy cansada, y no quiero marear al pajarito.  
  
Hannia:- Está bien.  
  
Haru:- Que bonito es ¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose al pájaro- ¿Qué nombre le pongo?-preguntaba mientras caminaban  
  
Hannia:- No se. Algo bonito. Como el pájaro.  
  
Haru:- Bonito.....ummmmm.......... ¿Qué tal Kirei?  
  
Hannia le sonrió y le agarró la mano:- Es perfecto.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban de regreso al Aoya, el sol se había puesto y tendrían un par de horas para dar un buen paseo y llegar a tiempo a la cena.  
  
Kenshin:- Estás contenta de haber venido.  
  
Kaoru:- Sí, mucho, Haru adora estar con Hiko y yo quiero mucho a Misao chan.  
  
Kenshin le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y continuó caminando agarrado de la mano de su mujer hasta que Kaoru se paró y la mano de ella que sujetaba la suya propia le contuvo de seguir caminado.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Todo bien Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru:- Kenshin, ano...quería esperar un poco más- dijo mientras miraba hacia la tierra.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Quieres descansar aquí?  
  
Kaoru:- No me refiero a esa espera, es que... Kenshin creo que me he vuelto a....ya sabes..  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Qué Kaoru dono?  
  
Kaoru:- Creo que me he vuelto a quedar.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Oro? ¿Embarazada de gozaru?  
  
Kaoru:- No es seguro, es sólo que... Debería haberme venido, y.. no se. Quizás son los nervios.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Nervios de qué?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- lo hemos hecho antes, ya echaba de menos un pequeño corriendo por el dojo.  
  
Kaoru: Igualmente Kenshin, somos muy mayores.  
  
Kenshin:- ¡¡Oro!! Kaoru, cuando te llamé abuelita el otro día estaba de broma.  
  
Kaoru:- Pues no te creas, tenemos más edad de ser abuelos que de ser padres de nuevo, Kenji y Haru son muy mayores. Haru podría casarse perfectamente y lo mismo Kenji.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Haru? Kenji, bien. Peor Haru es muy pequeña, una niña, no tiene edad para enamorarse y mucho menos casarse.  
  
Kaoru:- Kenshin, tiene quince años, es un año menos que cuando yo te conocí, y tú te casaste por primera vez a los quince.  
  
Kenshin:- Cuando yo me casé con Tomoe no estaba en mi sano juicio de gozaru yo, era muy joven, eran otros tiempos, la guerra lo requería. Y tu caso, bueno tú..  
  
Kaoru: ¿Yo qué?- dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja. Kenshin:- Tú. ¡¡¡¡A TI DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA, FIJARTE EN UN HOMBRE CUANDO SÓLO TENÍAS DIECISEIS AÑOS!!!!!- respondió indignado ante la sugerencia de su Haru chan buscando novio.  
  
Kaoru:- Kenshin, anata, ese hombre eras tú.  
  
Kenshin: Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que nosotros lo hicimos bien, yo fui respetuoso hasta....  
  
Kaoru:- Respetuoso hasta sacarme de mis casillas, y hasta el punto en el que me planteé buscar a otro de lo respetuoso que eras.  
  
Kenshin le dedicó una mirada dorada a lo que Kaoru respondió con una suave bofetada en la cara.  
  
Kaoru:- A mi no me mires con esos ojos que te los arranco- le dijo enfurecida.  
  
"Sin lugar a dudas, está embarazada"- pensó Kenshin. Después se fue corriendo tras su mujer a hacerle la pelota para que le permitiera dormir esa noche en el mismo dormitorio que ella. La discusión estaba acabada. Días después, por la mañana, Kaoru le daría la buena noticia a su marido, de que no iban a ser padres, y para celebrarlo, tres días después decidieron realizar el acto que trae consigo, más bebés.  
  
Como Kenshin estaba inmerso en hacerle mimitos a Kaoru no se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que se acercaban por la otra carretera al Aoya, dos jóvenes, charlando alegremente, Haru y Hannia, Kenshin no lo vio, pero el detalle no se le escapó a Kaoru, que ante el panorama de su hija con un joven, aunque el joven fuera Hannia, distrajo a su marido un ratito más.  
  
..............................  
  
Haru: ¡¡¡Estamos en casa!!! Hola tía Misao- dijo entrando en la cocina- ¿Han llegado ya mis padres?  
  
Misao:- No cariño. Pero, ¿qué tienes ahí?- dijo señalando a la jaula.  
  
Haru:- Me lo ha regalado un señor muy simpático en la feria, y Hannia san me ha conseguido este muñeco tan bonito.- dijo mientras le enseñaba su peluche.  
  
Misao: - Me ayudas a poner la mesa, tus padres no van a tardar, y Aoshi volverá pronto. Entonces... ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?, ¿Um?  
  
Hannia:- Se podría decir que sí.  
  
Desde luego Hannia no quería que sus padres sospecharan nada y mucho menos perder su habitual fachada estoica. En ese momento entraron Kenshin y Kaoru, jugueteando y haciendo mimitos a lo que Haru respondió con un gesto de asco. Kaoru miró a Haru y luego a Hannia, y en seguida empezó a ayudar a disponer las cosas en la mesa.  
  
Misao:- ¿Qué tal Hiko?  
  
Kaoru:- Tan adorable como siempre.- dijo con una risita.  
  
Kenshin:- Grrrr, sigue siendo como tener una verruga peluda en la nariz.- Kaoru le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
  
Kaoru:- No hables así de él, es tu, maestro y el abuelo de tus hijos.  
  
Kenshin:- Lo que tú digas.  
  
....................................  
  
Todos estaban tomando el té, relajándose en la quietud de la noche y disfrutando de la compañía de la familia que nunca veían, todos, excepto Hannia y Haru, a quienes la visita a la ciudad había agotado. Aunque Haru, no estaba precisamente, dormida.  
  
Con pasos silenciosos Haru salió de la habitación y se fue hasta el dormitorio que compartían, cuando su hermano estaba en el Aoya, Kenji y Hannia.  
  
Haru:- Hannia- dijo en un susurro- Hannia, ¿estás dormido?  
  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente y ante ella apareció Hannia, completamente colorado y tapado con una sábana, ante este panorama, Haru decidió marcharse.  
  
Haru:- Ya veo que molesto- dijo enfadada- es obvio que estás acompañado- y lanzó una miradita furtiva tras las espaldas de Hanni. Pero no pudo ver nada, ni a nadie.  
  
Hannia:- ¿Acompañado? ¡No!, no por Kami, es que estaba cambiándome y claro me he puesto nervioso cuando has llamado, pensaba que ibas a entrar y a verme.  
  
Haru:- De haber sabido que estabas vistiéndote habría entrado- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- Bueno, ¿Me vas a invitar a entrar?  
  
...................................  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo siento, pero no se cuando podré subir los capítulos, la verdad es que llegan exámenes en la universidad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo, espero que os guste e capítulo. 


End file.
